There is technology for irradiating an electron beam (EB) to modify a semiconductor material. Other than semiconductors, for example, electron beam irradiation also is used in applications such as curing ink, modifying films, sterilization, etc. There is an electron beam irradiation device that utilizes photoelectric conversion. Surface plasmon resonance is utilized in such an electron beam irradiation device. Thereby, the efficiency of the photoelectric conversion can be increased; but it is difficult to irradiate the electron beam uniformly; and uneven irradiation may occur. An electron beam irradiation device that can suppress the uneven irradiation of the electron beam is desirable.